The present invention is directed to a method of operating compression ignition engines and in particular to the operation of those engines with methanol containing primary fuel.
The most typical example of a compression ignition engine is the Diesel engine operating with high cetane numbered Diesel fuel. To reduce environmental pollution arising from combustion of Diesel fuel, several attempts have been made in the past to replace Diesel fuel with alternative fuels having reduced impact on the environment.
Such an alternative fuel for use in Diesel engines is disclosed in European Patent No. 775,185. The fuel of this disclosure consists mainly of dimethylether with a content of up to 20% methanol and water.
Despite its clean combustion characteristics and high efficiency in a Diesel engine, the main disadvantage of dimethylether based fuels is difficult storage and handling on board of vehicles. At ambient conditions, dimethylether is in the gaseous phase. To transform the fuel to its more convenient liquid form, the dimethylether fuel has to be stored and handled under high pressure.
The general object of this invention is to provide a method of converting a primary fuel of methanol on board a vehicle to dimethylether containing fuel for operating a compression ignition engine without the difficulties of handling and storing of the fuel in particular in vehicles.
In accordance with the above object, this invention relates a method of operating a compression engine on dimethylether containing fuel obtained by conversion of methanol primary fuel, comprising the steps of:
pressurising the primary methanol fuel in its liquid form to a final engine injection pressure;
preheating the pressurised primary fuel by heat contained in engine exhaust gas;
introducing and converting the primary fuel at injection temperature of the engine and the injection pressure to dimethylether containing fuel by contact with a methanol dehydration catalyst; and
injecting the dimethylether containing fuel at the injection pressure and temperature into the engine.
During operation cycles with low load or start up of the engine, the exhaust gas may be at a temperature which is insufficient to supply the necessary ignition temperature to the primary methanol fuel. At those conditions, it is preferred to include a further step in the above operation method of additionally preheating the fuel with heat from combustion of part of the produced dimethylether containing fuel in a burner.
Operating conditions in the inventive method are adjusted to obtain a dimethylether fuel with desired ignition properties.
Ether fuels for use in compression ignitions with useful ignition and combustion characteristics are the above mentioned dimethylether/methanol/water mixture with a methanol content of up to 20% and water content of up to 20%. In WO Patent Application No. PCT/EP00/05275, Diesel fuel containing dimethylether, methanol and up to 48% water have been shown to be efficient fuels in compression ignition engines.
Within the above ranges of the dimethylether fuel composition, the operating conditions of the inventive method are typically adjusted to an injection temperature of between 250xc2x0 C. and 350xc2x0 C. and an injection pressure of between 15 and 30 Mpa. Thereby, conversion of methanol to a mixture of dimethylether, water and methanol proceeds at appropriate reaction rate of a dehydration catalyst in adiabatic manner.
The terms xe2x80x9cinjection temperaturexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cinjection pressurexe2x80x9d as used herein above and in the following description means the temperature and pressure at which the dimethylether/water/methanol fuel is injected into the engine cylinders.